Harry Potter and the Nations of the World: Book One
by booklover4816
Summary: When Harry Potter defeated Voldemort the first time, the Magic Trio knew that wouldn't be the end of it. So they created a plan to send four nations to Hogwarts to protect Harry. Now, America, Canada, Italy, and Prussia must try and keep their secret as they learn what magic is. T for language. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Hiatus until I get time to write a chapter.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Survivor

England stood over his desk scratching on a piece of parchment when his two fellow Magic Trio members walked into his office. The island nation was deathly pale and his messy blond hair was an absolute rat's nest, but he hadn't felt better in years. But his heart was still heavy knowing how many people died in the whole affair that has been plaguing his country for years. But at last it was over.

"Is it true, England?" Romania asked. "Did Harry Potter actually survive?"

"Don't badger him Vladimir. The greatest dark wizard of all time that has been plaguing the entire United Kingdom just died." Norway scolded the eastern European nation. "Besides, I have a bad feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

A grimace appeared on all three nations' faces. The other two magical nations knew exactly where the Norwegian was going and they didn't like it. If the Nordic was right and his feeling was right, then it could mean the end of the world. No nation would be safe, no matter how weak or powerful. They would all meet the same fate and that was the fear of every nation.

"Da, you're right Norge." Vlad agreed remorsefully. "Since dark magic is my specialty, I can sense something incredibly dark. Ve need to have a plan. I have a feeling next time he's going after the rest of the vorld. And I am not putting Moldova at risk. My little brother von't stand a chance."

"Ja and I don't want Iceland in danger either." Lukas added. "I'm sure you feel the same way about your former colonies, Arthur."

England sighed. "Yes, you both are right. First, we need to warn Albania to be on alert for any suspicious activity. When this wanker was Tom Riddle, he spent some time there and I have a feeling he might return."

"If I don't see him, I'll have one of the Balkan States, Bulgaria, or Greece tell him." Romania offered. "On second thought, ve should bring it up at the next vorld meeting. All of the Balkans, Italy, Greece, and Albania should be on extra high alert since ve know Tom Riddle spent time in the area."

"Should we add Bulgaria, Cyprus, and Malta to that list?" Norway asked. "Or just all of Europe?"

"The problem with that is, not all of those gits are even aware of their magical community. And if they are, they choose to ignore it. I believe that out of all the countries you just listed, only Slovenia and Croatia are aware of their magical community and that's only because they spent time with Romania during the Austro-Hungarian Empire." Arthur growled. "Which is why we need to prevent that from happening. Something like this could be extremely damaging to them."

"Vhat are you suggesting?" Vlad asked.

"He's suggesting to send nations to Hogwarts when Harry Potter is old enough." Lukas replied. "Isn't that right Arthur?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." the former empire confirmed. "Two obvious candidates are Italy and that git America. Out of all the nations, those two are the least prepared for magical war. They should at least learn in case our plan backfires or something."

"Ja. Maybe send Prussia too because he doesn't have any actual nation duties anymore." Norway suggested. "And America's twin to keep those morons in check. I forget his name, but he usually doesn't cause much trouble. In fact, he's the most responsible out of the group."

"Isn't his name Cannibal or something like that?" Romania asked.

"No it's... Canada. Yes, that sounds about right." England corrected. "So America, Italy, Prussia, and... Canada. Are we all agreed on that list."

"Da." Vlad answered as Norway nodded his head in agreement. "I'm afraid I must leave before Russia senses I left. I fear vhat he vill do if he discovers I left since my country is both a satellite nation and part of the Warsaw Pact. He'll be especially furious if he discovers I met vith a member of NATO."

"Ja and I have to leave before that idiotic Dane does something stupid." Norway added.

The two nations left England's study as the island nation signed the piece of paper he was writing on. He quickly shut off the light and grabbed his coat. He made his way to Number 4, Privet Drive. There he saw a young baby fast asleep on the doorstep, the lightning scar on his forehead visible. Arthur felt a pang of guilt go through his body, feeling partially responsible for the child being an orphan. The nation approached and carefully laid his letter under Albus Dumbledore's.

"Oh Mr. Potter," he said mournfully, "I am dreadfully sorry that I can't do a thing about your predicament. Just know that your country and the world is on your side."

With one last look at the child, England ran up the drive and left for his brother's. Tonight was a night of celebration. The only thing that could possibly make it better is if the Iron Curtain came down. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Hopefully, the Kirkland brothers could at least get along for the evening. Besides, it would give him a chance to run the plan by his brothers and get Scotland's permission to let the other nations attend his school.

* * *

_10 Years Later_

America was celebrating the fact that there was a good chance the Cold War would be over by the end of the year. Many satellites had overthrown their Communist governments and established democracies. Yugoslavia had broken up into six different countries. Now, the Soviet Republics within the USSR itself were demanding freedoms. Surprisingly, it was Lithuania who started this and convinced Estonia and Latvia to follow. Alfred couldn't wait to see the look on everyone else's face when they discover he beat Russia in a war of intellect. Especially England's since he was the one who told America he'd never make it to where he was now.

Speaking of, the former empire asked to see him. Which is why he was standing on his former mentor's doorstep waiting for the older nation to answer the door. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door flew open to reveal the grumpy British man. America walked into England's sitting room to find Prussia, Italy, Canada, Romania, and Norway.

"Finally git. We've been waiting for you." England grumbled.

"Sorry Iggy. I had to paperwork to fill out in case you were unaware what's been going on in eastern Europe." America replied.

"Of course I know what's going on, wanker." the older nation snapped. "Just sit down."

America sat down in between Canada and Italy. England got up and started pacing. "Now you gits may be wondering why we brought you here and that's because we need your help."

"I'll take it from here." Romania declared. "Ten years ago, this guy named Voldemort vas defeated by the hands of Harry Potter. Now he's going to come back and that's vhere you guys come in. Be need you to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter for seven years."

"Hold on, 'Voldemort?' I don't know what the 'Volde' part means, but I'm pretty sure 'mort' is French for death." America pointed out. "So you want us to go and protect some kid from and protect him from a guy with death in his name who's supposed to be dead?"

"Actually, his name is composed of three French words that translate to 'flight of death,' eh." Canada said. "What is Hogwarts anyway?"

"This is the part America's not going to like. It's a magic school in Scotland." England replied. "Before you start denying the existence of magic, I'm begging you, please help. Voldemort cannot be allowed to rise again or we all will be doomed. If you're worried about your work, we have it covered."

"Ve~ I'm in. It must be serious if Inghilterra is begging us for help, plus it will make's Germany happy if I learn to do something useful." Italy stated.

"Ja, if Feli's in und you're handling my vork, then I guess it could be awesome." Prussia agreed.

"Oui, count me in too." Matthew said before turning to America. "Come on Al. It can't be that bad. Plus, you've been working hard for the past fifty-some years, you need a break, eh. I know your experiences with magic and if you want to stop, I'm sure England will bring you home."

America debated for a minute ann't d sighed in defeat. "Fine. I guess I can't really protect you from the Commie Bastard if you're at some school in Scotland, so I'll go." He turned to England. "So what exactly will we be doing and how are we going to protect this kid?"

Romania smiled deviously, Norway smirked knowingly, and England pulled out a spell book. Canada, America, and Prussia groaned while Italy produced a white flag from nowhere and started waving it furiously.

* * *

**Here's my new crossover. To my readers from Harry Potter and the Nations of Insanity, don't worry, I'm still working on that one. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Magical School Shopping

"I can't believe you did that." Prussia growled. "This is so unawesome."

"Yeah Iggy. The Commie Bastard will laugh if he sees me and it's hard to punch his face if I'm eleven." America agreed.

Romania laughed and pulled Italy along. They were going to split up. Romania had Italy, Norway had Prussia, and England had the North American twins. They were hoping they could get books and potion supplies faster this way then meet up to get robes. As for the wands, England had asked Wales nicely if he'd find four wands because the ones in Ollivander's wouldn't work for them. Not being able to find a wand would give them away real fast.

"Ve~ Romania, you can let go of my wrist." Italy said.

"Nu, you'll run away if you get spooked and I don't feel like chasing after you." the vampiric nation replied. "And it's Vlad. You need to use our human names, Feliciano."

Finally, they came to the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur opened the door and grabbed ahold of Canada so he didn't lose him. The Englishman was well aware of the Canadian's ability to disappear. The rest followed. Inside, there was some kind of commotion where the patrons of the bar were crowding around a rather large man. England rolled his eyes and pulled his charges along, Norway and Romania doing the same. The group went over to the wall, joined a minute later by the large man and a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Iggy, are you going senile at last? This is a brick wall." America pointed out.

"I know that git." he growled as he pulled out his star tipped wand. America and Prussia started laughing. "Stop that wankers. It works and unless you want me to use it on you, I suggest you stop."

"He vill." Vlad agreed. "Ask Francis. Veren't you there vhen he used it on him, Alfred?"

America rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "Hey. I'm Alfred F. Jones. This is my guardian Arthur Kirkland and my brother Matthew Williams. We're here with our friends Lukas Bondevik, Vladimir Popescu, Feliciano Vargas, and Gilbert Beilschmidt. We're going to Hogwarts."

"I'm going there too." the boy said. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way."

England dropped his wand, Romania loosened his grip on Italy, and Norway slapped a hand over Prussia's mouth to keep him quiet. Canada made himself invisible and covered America's and Italy's mouth to keep them from saying something stupid. But America, who wasn't stupid, got loose and tried to distract Harry from the Magic Trio's reactions.

"So you're Harry Potter. Iggy mentioned you, but I didn't know who you were cause I'm Muggleborn." he lied. "But Iggy's a pureblood. He kinda adopted Mattie and me. He was really shocked when we got our letters."

Finally, England recovered and finished tapping to bricks. The wall magically spilt in half to reveal a street full of magical shops. Canada released Italy while Romania tightened his grip on the Italian. England grabbed America and the Magic Trio pulled the four nations through, Harry and the big guy following. The Magic Trio yanked the four in the opposite direction.

"That vas a good lie." Romania congradulated. "Nice save."

"Yes. It was bloody brilliant, but we must be on our way." England said. "We meet back here in an hour. I'll get the books since I have these two to help. Vlad, you'll get the potions ingredients and the cauldrons. And Lukas, you'll get the parchment, quills, and ink."

* * *

Vlad turned to Feliciano. "Now if you dare run away, remember that I have curses that vill make you beg for death. Understand?"

"Sí. I understand." the Italian answered.

"Good." Romania let him go and grabbed four cauldrons. He shoved them into the Italian's arms. He grabbed a couple sets of basic potion ingredients and other supplies they needed. Just as they were paying, a girl with bushy brown hair walked into the store. Italy approached her.

"Ciao bella ragazza. My name is Feliciano Vargas." he said.

"Um, I'm Hermione Granger. Is it a habit of yours to flirt with random strangers?" she asked.

"Sí, we do it'a all the time in Italy." he replied happily. "But my friend Luddy always yells at me. I guess'a they don't do that in Germany. But Big Brother Francis and Big Brother Antonio do it, so does fratello."

"Feliciano! Vhat did I tell you about vandering off?" Vlad demanded. "I apologize for this moron. So, it is your first year of Hogwarts, da?"

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger." she introduced herself.

"I am Vladimir Popescu, but you may call me Vlad. You already met Feliciano. He is going to Hogwarts too." Romania replied. He turned to Italy. "Come on Feli. If you do that again, I vill let Nicolai hit you vith a stick. Now ve must get back to the others. It vas nice meeting you, Ms. Granger."

* * *

"This is so unawesome. I just get free from that saukerl Ivan only to be held hostage by a Norwegian." Prussia grumbled. "The awesome me does not have my usual awesome luck."

"Oh shut up stupid Prussian. I'm not happy about this either." Norway snapped as he pulled the ex-nation into a shop. "We'll be in and out and back to the others before you know it."

There was a family of redheads inside the shop, but Lukas ignored them and started to shove supplies into Gilbert's arms. "Keseses Norge, I know you vant to get home to your boyfriend, but you don't haf to be in such a hurry. The others vill be vaiting for us. Arthur isn't exactly going let me roam London by myself so I can call my awesome friends, Francypants and Tonio, and cause awesome chaos."

"Ja and then call Matthew or Lovino at two in the morning to come bail you out of jail." Lukas said sarcastically. "At least at this school, you can't cause problems. Last time you were my house, it took five days to clean up the mess you left. And that stupid Dane is not my boyfriend!"

"Vhatever you say. Und vhat makes you think I vas referring to Matthias?" Prussia asked. "For all you know, I vas referring to Berwald."

"Gilbert, if you do not shut your mouth, you will wish you were still at Ivan's house." Norway threatened. "Because he will seem more merciful than what I will do to you. Stupid Prussian."

"What's a 'Prussian?'" a redhead kid of about eleven asked.

"Vhat? How do you not know of the awesome Prussia?" Gilbert asked. "It is only the most awesomest country to ever exist, much better than that loser Austria und that saumench Hungary. Of course those unawesome Allies dissolved it after Vorld Var II und its land vent to that loser Poland, but awesome Prussia vas still the awesomest country to exist in all of history."

"What he means to say, is the Kingdom of Prussia was a major Germanic power until it was dissolved and the land split between Germany and Poland." Norway said as he paid for the supplies.

"Oh, I'm Ron Wesley by the way. It's my first year of Hogwarts." the boy said.

"Keseses I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt und it's my first year too." Prussia replied. "Und this unawesome loser is Lukas Bondevik."

Norway grabbed Prussia by the back of the shirt and started literally dragging him from the store. Prussia waved goodbye as they went to where Romania and Italy were waiting.

* * *

England pulled the twins into Florish and Blotts. He warned them, mainly America, not to misbehave and to act like civilized human beings. He did warn Canada to stick close to him because the last thing he wanted was to be half way home and remember he forgot Canada in a magical bookstore. When they got inside the store, England went right to work and started piling books in America's arms. Of course the books were nothing to him, having swung an adult buffalo around as a child.

When they were done and after they paid for the books, they turned to leave, only for America to walk right into someone and send the books into the street. Canada started picking up the books while England helped America up. The kid America had run into was also on the ground and his mother was fretting over him. He was a pale boy with light blond hair and a sneer on his face. He could almost pass for albino, but he didn't have the characteristic red eyes.

"Sorry dude." America apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh yes, Yank, I'm sure you're so sorry." the boy spat sarcastically. "Is it practice in America to plow people over?"

"No it's not. It was an accident and I said I was sorry, but suddenly, I'm not feeling to bad about it. In fact it was my pleasure to knock an arrogant prick like you in his place." Alfred snapped. "How'd you know I was American?"

"Please, your accent, your walk, the fact you plowed me over, everything about you screams American." the boy replied. "I'm guessing you're also Muggle filth."

"What's wrong with that. Their history effects they history of all youse wizards." the American snapped.

"What is 'youse?' You can't even speak proper English Yankee." he teased.

America growled and lunged at the boy. "Arrogant son of a bitch. I'll put you in your place."

He started beating up the pale kid. England ran over and pulled Alfred off him and restrained him. The mother of the boy help the kid up. He now had a bloody nose and a black eye. England kept apologizing as he pulled America over to the others and yelled at Matthew to follow.

* * *

"Vhat happened, Arthur?" Romania asked as the Englishman approached with a very pissed off American and a confused Canadian in tow. Canada was trying to get his brother to talk about what happened, but America was stubbornly quiet.

"This git, started beating up a child." England seethed.

"Well that bastard deserved it. Someone had to knock his ass into place." America snapped as he pressed his hand to his now split lip.

"Let me see that." England order as he pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and the American's lip was healed. "And that may be, but you have to control your temper or you'll give yourself away."

"Whatever." Alfred muttered.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to the other two members of the magic trio. "I hope your shopping experience was better."

"Compared to that, da, but this idiot vandered off and started flirting vith a girl." Vlad said.

"Ikke, that 'awesome' moron embarrassed me by calling that stupid Dane my boyfriend and giving some kid his version of Prussian history. I would've rather dealt with Alfred's fight." Norway stated.

"Ve~ what else do'a we need?" Italy asked.

"Robes." England replied. "Come on, let's go get them."

* * *

**So they've met the Golden Trio and Malfoy. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Yes, I'm planning on doing the rest of the books. As for the role of other nations, they might make appearances. They'll definitely be mentioned in passing, but too many showing up turns into chaos. I've definitely toned down Prussia's accent compared to other stories I've done. Anyway, thank you for all your support. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. And don't be afraid to review. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Magical Train To Scotland

"Now before we get out of this car, I will tell you the rules." England informed them. "Do not use your country names, only your human names. Do not refer to countries unless you are referring to a map or landmass. Do not do anything suspicious that will reveal your true natures. Do not do anything to get into serious trouble or I will send a howler. And lastly, do not destroy Scotland's school or I will make your lives a living hell. Understood?"

"Ve~ why'a aren't you, Romania, and Norway coming?" Italy asked.

"Because if too many come, it will raise suspicion." Arthur replied. "Besides, Norway and I are handling your nation work. Romania on the other hand has to make sure his government is stable, then help Moldova make sure his government is stable."

The five got out of England's car and America and Canada started putting luggage on the trollies. Arthur lead them to the pillar between platforms nine and ten. He stopped them in front of it.

"Now you gits, you're going to do exactly as I say and not question it." he ordered. "You are going to run right through that pillar. Alfred and Feliciano first, then Gilbert and Matthew. I'll follow after you all are through."

He shoved America and Italy forward. America gulped but ran foreward and disappeared through the barrier, Italy on his heels. Prussia went next and was followed by Canada. Once England was sure they were through, he casually leaned against the pillar and disappeared backwards.

The nations saw a long, red steam engine called the Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 and 3/4 was full of students pulled luggage aboard and fretting parents making sure their children had everything. Mothers were crying in joy and squeezing their children, telling them to write. England turned to the nations.

"Remember what you're there to do. No goofing off and if you need anything or something happens, write." he told them. "I want a report monthly. Now get on the bloody train before it leaves without you."

"We're not kids, Iggy." America pointed out.

"Um, we kind of are Al. He turned us into eleven year-olds, eh." Canada informed his brother.

"Whatever." Alfred said as he started unload his and Italy's luggage.

Canada rolled his eyes and shoved Kumajirou into Italy's arms. "Take him onto the train for me please, eh."

Canada grabbed his luggage and Prussia grabbed his. The four nations climbed on the train and waved goodbye to England. The Englishman grudgingly waved back. They carried their luggage through the corridor until they came to a carriage that only had two boys in it. They all recognized Harry, but only Prussia recognized Ron.

"Hallo, can ve sit here?" he asked "Everyvhere else is unawesomely full."

"Sure." Harry answered. "Aren't you the lot from Diagon Alley with guy that had the bushy eyebrows, a vampire, and a guy in a sailor suit?"

"Technically Vlad isn't a vampire. He only has one fang, but his little brother has two. He's not a vampire either though." America replied as they started putting up their luggage. "But yeah, that was us. You're Harry Potter."

Italy looked at Ron. "Ve~ Are you Ron Wesley? Gilbert told us about meeting you."

"Yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas." Feli replied excitedly. "But you can call me Feli. And Luddy sometimes calls me dummkopf, but that's because I don't'a listen to orders."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones." America announced before gesturing to Canada. "This is my brother Matthew Williams. He's my favorite sidekick. And he's from Canadia."

"It's Canada." the northern twin growled as he snatched Kumajirou from Italy. "Remember I have my hockey stick, hoser."

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked causing the two humans to jump in surprise.

"I'm your owner Matthew." the Canadian replied.

"Bloody hell. That thing's real and it talks." Ron said in surprise.

"He's harmless." Canada assured them.

"Nein. That thing likes to try und rip off mein awesome leg." Prussia replied.

"That's because you break into my house at four o'clock in the morning, demand pancakes, and don't share with him, eh." Matthew pointed out. "At least when Al comes over at four in the morning, he knocks on the door and shares with Kumajaco."

"It's Kumajirou, dude." America corrected. "Besides, I knock because I, myself, don't like it when a certain Mexican woman, who shall not be named, breaks into mine just to prove she can."

"Do you two not live together or something?" Harry asked.

"Iggy's technically our guardian but sometimes his French... er, friend likes to take Mattie to 'expose him to true culture and save his sexy French taste buds from the monstrosity that is British food.'" Alfred lied. "Francis claims it's too late for me because according to him, I have no sense of taste or culture. So Frenchy's Mattie's 'Papa' and Iggy is just Iggy to both of us."

"Is 'Iggy' a nickname or something?" Ron asked.

"It's one of many that Al has for him, eh." Matthew replied. "His real name is Arthur Kirkland. Al calls him 'Iggy,' 'Artie,' or 'the Limey,' but that last one's only if he's mad at Arthur or wants to really get under his skin."

The six talked for awhile. The trolley came and they bought some wizard candy. That's when Ron pulled out Scabbers. Kumajirou growled at the rat and almost lunged at it, until Canada pulled out maple candy to appease him. All the nations could tell something was off about that rat. But they decided to keep their mouths shut.

Ron pulled out his wand to show of a "spell" his older brother taught him. Suddenly the compartment door flew open to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair. Feli's face lit up in recognition.

"Ciao bella!" he greeted. "Ve~ guys, this is'a Hermione Granger. Bella ragazza, these are i miei amici."

"Pleasure." she said. "Are you going to flirt everytime you see me?"

"He does that to every mädchen he sees, even though he's vith mein kleiner bruder." Gilbert told her. "Vait, they're not offically together othervise that Pedro? Nein, Peter, vould owe the awesome me und Kiku twenty American."

"You bet on if Feli and Ludwig would get together?" Alfred asked.

"Ja." he replied. "I also haf one on Matthias und Lukas, Antonio und Lovino, Toris und Feliks, Elizaveta und Rodreich getting back together, und you und Arthur. Or vas it Arthur und Francis? Maybe both? I can't remember. Anyvay, I am apparently awesome on guessing vhich one of you guys vill get together. I already von the bet against that Slovenian on Tino und Berwald getting together. I know I'm awesome, but I still can't believe I von that one considering he is like Elizaveta."

"Well, I guess the bet Elizabeta, that same Slovenian, and I made against Peter, Francis, and Kiku is pay back for the me and Iggy thing." Alfred said smugly. "We bet you and Mattie are gonna get together. They think you'll end up with Elizabeta and Mattie's gonna be forever alone. Actually, I had to remind them who Mattie was."

"Why are you two making beats against Peter? Arthur, Berwald, and Tino will be furious, eh." Matthew scolded.

"Ve're being charitable und helping to fund his 'country,' Birdie. He has to make his revenue somehow." Gilbert countered.

"You hosers are hopeless." Canada grumbled.

Prussia smirked. "Keseses Ich liebe dich auch, Birdie. You're cute vhen you're mad."

Canada blushed furiously and left to go change. Feliciano just pulled out his robes and started stripping, not paying attention to the other people nearby. Hermione, needless to say, looked scandalized. Prussia and America laughed and left to go change. Feli finished changing and cocked his head in confusion at the shocked looks on the humans' faces.

"Ve~ what's'a wrong?" he asked. "La bella ragazza didn't see anything so it's all'a good."

Hermione left and Harry and Ron went to go get changed. The three nations returned. Alfred was complaining about how he couldn't wear his bomber jacket while trying to flatten Nantucket so he at least looked more presentable. That was, of course, a futile task seeing as how it defied gravity no matter what.

"Need help, eh?" Canada asked.

"No! Last time you 'helped,' you pulled it." America accused. "And I'm pretty sure you did that on purpose."

"Vhat happens if you pull it?" Prussia asked curiously.

"Like I'd tell you." Alfred replied. "Just, don't even try to pull it or you'll see how good of a shot I can be. And Mattie, if you pull mine, I pull yours."

After Harry and Ron returned, they started cleaning up and kept talking. Finally, the train slowed to a stop and the nation's and boys exited their carriage, pulling their luggage behind them. They dropped their luggage off someplace where it'd be taken to the school for them. The six then stepped off the train.

* * *

**Sorry, no Magic Trio as teachers. Historically, at the time Harry Potter begins, Romania was still Communist and the government was unstable at that point in time. Communism there wouldn't end until December of '91 and the first book takes place in '91-'92. So Vlad was probably busy with that. Then when Moldova gained his independence, Vlad probably helped him and wanted t o spend time with him since they were both free. As for the Sweden/Norway thing, Prussia really did mean DenNor, but he said Sweden kind as a "for all you know that's who I'm talking about" kind of thing. Anyway, thank you for all your support. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome and Sorting

The nations stepped off the train and made their way to the large man from Diagon Alley calling for first years. Harry walked up and talked to him. The group steadily grew larger, with Hermione, that pale kid from the bookshop, and others joining them. Alfred gritted his teeth and balled up his fists at the sight of that kid. Matthew placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Leave it to the Canadian to be the calming influence, at least most of the time.

Finally the group made their way towards some boats. The half-giant man turned to the first years and instructed them to get in groups of four. Feli grabbed his fellow nations out of the desire to be near familiarity. Even though he easily surpassed everyone there, besides Prussia, in age, he was terrified to be at Hogwarts. He just wanted to go home and make Germany some pasta.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Don't vorry, Feli. Awesome me is here und nothing vill get you. You don't need mein kleiner bruder. He's such an unawesome stick in the mud. But just think how awesomely happy West vill be vhen he finds out that you are learning how to defend yourself."

"Ve~ I guess'a you're right. Luddy will be so happy!" Italy agreed. "Grazie mille Gilbert!"

"Ja, ja. I know, I'm awesome." Gilbert replied.

They climbed into the boat. As soon as everyone was in their boats, they started moving magically. Soon, a grand castle came into view. It took everyone's breath away, even the nations.

"Keseses, that is awesome, but not as awesome as me." Prussia announced loudly, causing a few others to laugh. He leaned closer to Alfred and whispered, "I thought Eyebrows didn't have anything awesome, but then again, this is his bruder's place."

Alfred laughed. "You're right! This is around where Scottie lives! Iggy doesn't have anything cool around his place."

"Quiet back there." the giant man, who they heard Harry call "Hagrid," snapped.

Finally they disembarked and got out of the boats. Ha grid knocked on the giant wooden doors. It swung open and revealed a stern, middle age woman in green robes that reminded the nations of Arthur's eyes.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid introduced.

She thanked him and lead the students into the entrance hall. It contained huge, stone walls with torches on them. America and Canada instantly wanted to get out of there because the room reminded them of England's basement, only brighter and lacking the eerie pentagrams, worn books written in ancient tongues, and questionable specimens in dusty, glass jars.

McGonagall started giving a speech, the basic gist being welcome and that they were going to get sorted into four houses. This caused the first years to panic. Eventually some ghosts appeared. America gulped and grabbed his brother's wrist. The Canadian raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was well aware of the American's fear of ghosts.

"Vhy is it you're scared of ghosts but not Ivan?" Gilbert asked.

"Cause you can't punch a ghost." America replied as if it was obvious. "At least I can punch that Commie Bastard."

A ghost floated over and Alfred immediately shut his eyes and tightened his grip on Matthew. Said ghost gave him a curious look. "Did I hear that you were afraid of ghosts? Why there's nothing to be afraid of, my boy. Just get into my house and you'll see."

"Keseses vho are you?" Prussia asked.

Before the ghost could answer, Professor McGonagall returned and shooed them. She lead the first years through a set of double doors into the Great Hall. Thousands of candles floated over four long tables where students were sitting. At the front, there was another long table at which the staff was seated. Above them, the ceiling was missing, revealing a starry sky.

"Ve~ it's beautiful." Feli breathed as he pointed to the sky.

America shrugged. "I've seen better. In New Mexico and Arizona, you can see a lot of the Milky Way. And if it comes south enough, you might seem the Aurora Borealis. But you have a better chance of seeing that at Mattie's place. Also, there's Niagara Falls. At night, the water changes color naturally."

At the front of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall say down a four-legged stool and carefully put an extremely filthy, pointed wizard's hat. The nations though Moldova's coat was in a much better condition than that hat and it was probably older. Suddenly, the hat came to life and started singing about the four houses it was about to sort them into. When it was finished, the rest of the hall began to clap.

Professor McGonagall came foreword with a piece of parchment. She announced that when she called their names, she'd set the hat on their head. She read the first name, which was a girl named Hannah. She was placed in Hufflepuff. Said house cheered for their new member as she ran to their table.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert!" McGonagall called.

Prussia say down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "_Hello Prussia. It's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of sorting your kind. Do you go by East Germany now?_"

"Nein! Do not call the awesome me that." he snarled. "I hated that saukerl Ivan. He kept me avay from West."

"_Very well, Prussia. Where to place you? Though you are wise, you don't have the brain for Ravenclaw. You're not loyal enough for Hufflepuff either. But you are very cunning. _SL-"

"Nein. Do not place me in that unawesome house. Feli needs me. Mein bruder vill kill me if something happens to him." Gilbert hissed.

"_Very well then, _GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Prussia practically threw the hat at McGonagall and ran to the students in red. Several more students were sorted. Finally, McGonagall called "Jones, Alfred!" The American plopped down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Hello America. Let's see where to place you. You are both wise and loyal, but not enough to belong in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Very cunning. If I am correct, you just beat Russia in a intellectual war. _SL-"

"No! I will not go into that creepy place. Not with that Malfoy kid." Alfred hissed.

The hat sighed. "_You want to be the hero, yes? You are extremely brave. Better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

Alfred sat the hat down and ran over to where Prussia was sitting. The older country slapped him on the back. A little while later, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. The hat took forever to place him. Then McGonagall called "Vargas, Feliciano!" Canada nudged the Italian. He started to panick as he sat down and the hat was place on his head. Italy jumped in the air as it started to talk.

"_So you're North Italy? Italy Venezanio I believe is what they call you to tell the difference between you and your brother. Let's see. You have absolutely no cunning, you wouldn't do well in Slytherin. You are loyal, but it can be questionable at times. If I am correct, you switched sides halfway through World War One. You are extremely intelligent due to your Renicassance. But you act like a complete ditz. What's this? An extreme amount of courage that you've repressed. But why? Is it because you don't want to fall like your grandfather and first love? I think _GRYFFINDOR!" it cried.

Italy got up and threw the hat down. He fled to America and Prussia. The two countries were shocked but welcomed him as he sobbed next to them. A couple more students later and McGonagall called "Williams, Matthew!" The other students were confused as they thought he was already sorted. Canada ignore this and climbed onto the stool, Kumajirou settled into his lap. The hat was set on his head.

"_Canada. Yes, I know who you are. Hm... You have a small amount of cunning but much less than your brother. Slytherin won't do. A fair amount of wisdom, but you're not suited for Ravenclaw. You have the most loyalty out of all the nations I've ever sorted. But you're so loyal that you won't want to leave your brother. You are very brave. _GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Canada pulled Kumajirou with him and sat next to his brother, who was whistling loudly. Dumbledore got up and said some nonsense words that didn't make one bit of sense. When he sat down, a grand dinner appeared in front of everyone. Before anyone could eat, there was a loud scream coming from Italy.

"Not British food!" he wailed. "Don't make'a me eat it per favore! British food is'a terrible."

"Ja, Feli is right. The awesome me almost died from eating it." Prussia agreed.

"Guys, you're making a scene, eh." Canada said softly.

"Birdie, make the awesome me und Feli some awesome pancakes to save us from this unawesome food." Prussia begged.

"Not a chance hoser." he replied. "Just eat and shut up. If you die, I'll make sure to blame Arthur, eh."

After convincing them to try it, the decided that it wasn't as bad as England's food. They are until the food disappeared. Dumbledore got up to say his actual speech and the Great Hall fell completely silent.

He cleared his throat. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

He told them the forest was forbidden to students and reminded the older students of that as well. He also told them there was to be no magic in the corridors. The Quidditch trails will be the second week of the semester. And the right hand side of the third floor corridor was forbidden unless they wanted to die a painful death.

This confused the nations. What kind of nutcase would let something deadly into a school full of teenagers and then brush it off like it was nothing? It sounded like something to write England about.

Finally, Dumbledore announced they were going to sing the school song. He flicked his wand and words that looked to be written in ribbon appeared above his head. All the students, save the nations started singing along. Two redhead boys were the last to finish, having sung in a funeral march that made the four nations feel uneasy. Then Dumbledore released them to bed.

They followed a prefect named Percy, who was Ron's brother. They ran into a poltergeist named Peeves along the way to Gryffindor Tower. After going up the most dangerous staircase in the world, they came to a painting of a woman in a pink dress who asked for the password.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said.

The portrait opened and he lead the group in. He directed them to their dormitories. The four nations followed five boys into their dormitory. Everyone changed into their pajamas and crawled into the four poster beds. Italy and Canada fell asleep at the exact same time the other five boys did.

America looked at Prussia and yawned. "This place is insane."

He fell asleep before the ex-nation could respond. Prussia fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**This is literally almost halfway through the first book. I'm not going to quote it word for word, which is why I just summarized Dumbledore's speech. Also, they're all in Gryffindor because I don't feel like describing the other common rooms and it just makes it easier to keep track of them. There's like three or four direct quotes in here. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Letters and Family

The nations went down to breakfast together. They were still weary about British food, but ate it anyway. As America ate some toast, he wrote a letter to England about how insane Hogwarts was. Seriously, what psycho lets something deadly into a castle full of children? This place would definitely not pass safety laws in the normal world with its moving staircases, ghosts, passages where you could potentially get trapped in for a week. The list was endless.

"Hey Mattie, can you check over my letter?" America asked. "You know how big into proper spelling and grammar Iggy is."

"Give it here." Canada ordered.

"_Dear Iggy, We got to Hogwarts okay and nobody suspects us yet. I'm writing to alert you that old dude with the white beard is keeping something in the castle that could potentially kill someone. Why he would keep something like that in a school full of children is beyond me. There's also a forest full of deadly shit on the grounds and apparently students go in it that the old dude has to remind them not to go in it. You British dudes are completely and utterly insane. There's also moving stairs and ghosts. Seriously, who the Hell sends their kids to a death trap like this? Besides the potentially deadly shit around kids, everything is going good. The food here is nothing like the posion you serve us. It's actually good. Then again, this is Scottie's place. You might want to ask him for some cooking lessons. It might save calls to Posion Control and the Emergency Room. Seriously, you almost killed Gilbert and you made Feliciano cry. Feli and his brother had to beg you on their knees not to give them anymore of the brunt beyond recognition stuff you call food. Oh well, at least it doesn't add to the list of dangerous shit in a school full of children. Anyway, we'll write if something else comes up. -Alfred F. Jones. P.S. Don't yell about this letter. It's not good for your health._"

Canada sighed. "You realize he'll be pissed when he reads this."

"It's Iggy, he gets pissed about everything. He'll give himself a heart attack one of these days." America replied.

"He is right. It is so unawesome how B-Arthur gets pissed about everything." Gilbert agreed. "Besides, compared to vhat Alfred usually says, it's pretty good. Und that thing about almost killing me is totally true."

Harry and Ron joined them shortly after. McGonagall came by and hand them their schedules. They had potions, history of magic, and defense against the dark arts first. America actually groaned when he realized they had potions with the Slytherins. That meant they had to be around that horrible Malfoy kid and his two goons. How he was going to survive without punching him in the face, he didn't know.

"I'm gonna go mail my letter before I have to deal with this shit. They don't even have coffee here so I can't use that to get rid of the eventual headache I'll get from being around that little bastard." he complained. "I wish Iggy woulda let me bring my gun."

He set off to the Owlery, Canada following in case he got lost. That meant Prussia had to make sure Italy got to potions before he could run off or get lost. The Italian nation was raised by Austria so Gilbert figured his sense of direction was just as bad as the aristocrat's. Maybe worse considering Feli was a complete ditz.

"Um, Gilbert, you have some kind of yellow bird in your hair." Harry said while pointing to the top of the albino's head.

"Vhat?" he asked while glancing up. "Oh, that's just mein awesome pet, Gilbird. I've had him for as long as I remember."

"Ve~ Gilbert, why'a didn't you just let Alfred use him to send the letter to Arthur? Didn't you use to use him when'a you had to send messages to Mr. Rodreich or Miss Elizabeta?" Italy asked.

"Scheiße! Awesome me did not think of that." Prussia cried.

Harry and Ron felt uncomfortable, so they turned to talk to Feliciano. Harry cleared his throat. "So, Feli, who is Mr. Rodreich and Miss Elizabeta?"

"Ve~ they took care of me after Nonno died. Well, technically Mr. Rodreich was in charge of me, but'a he was too busy to look after'a me so Miss Elizabeta helped. They were married and they have a couple of children they adopted, but now they're divorced and their children live all over the Balkan Peninsula." Italy explained. "And Gilbert's little fratello used to live with us. Mio fratello went to go live with Big Brother Antonio."

"So your parents are dead?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"It's okay!" Feli assured him frantically. "Mia madre e mio padre? I never really'a knew them. I just remember Nonno taking me away from Fratello, Big Brother Antiono, Big Brother Francis, and some other children so he could take care of me. Then when'a he died, I remember my big brothers and Mr. Rodreich fighting over me and Fratello."

Gilbert processed the Italian's explanation and realized it didn't reveal anything too important and it was still the truth. It was actually pretty good considering it's Italy. But he figured his wisdom was paying off and Feli was following the motto of if you're going to lie, then be specific.

"Come on Feli. Let's go to this unawesome potions class." Gilbert ordered before he could be interrogated about his childhood.

There was no way he could come up with a believable lie for that one. His grandfather just let him roam Europe and do mercenary work. At least Italy's was practically the truth, minus the fact that his grandfather was the Roman Empire and he was the northern part of Italy. Prussia on the other hand couldn't just omit the fact they were nations. He had to actually think about a good lie because he was inevitably going to be asked about it.

The two nations and two boys got up and headed towards the dungeons. They already had the foresight to bring their supplies. Prussia figured the North Americans would meet them there. Hopegully they didn't get lost. From what he'd heard, this Snape guy sounded like an "unawesome stick in the mud," as the Prussian would put it. Only this one sounded different from Austria and Germany.

* * *

**Another chapter in the same weekend! And yes, America was considered for Slytherin because he does have a lot of cunning otherwise he wouldn't have been able to win the Cold War and avoid it turning hot. Russia would probably be a Slytherin for sure. Both America and Russia pulled some underhanded tricks during the Cold War. And Italy was considered for Ravenclaw due to his Renicassance. Anyway, thank you so much to my reviewer and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Also, Happy Valentine's Day.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Potions

America and Canada entered the dungeons literally at the last minute. They had trouble finding the Owlrey and ended up having to ask one of the moving paintings. The twins took their seats next to Prussia and Italy. The Italian was flipping out about beinging in a dungeon and Gilbert was trying to calm him down before the professor walked in.

Speaking of, a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose came sweeping into the dungeon. He slammed the door which caused Feliciano, forgetting the fact that he was older than the man, to scream and start clinging to Gilbert. The professor reguarded the Italian cooly.

"Settle down." he ordered.

"Mi dispace. Please don't kill'a me! I'm still a virgin, I'm already pathetic as it is! I'm sorry! Doitsu! Help me per favore!" Italy sobbed.

"I said settle down." the professor snarled.

"If you'd stop being unawesome und scaring him, then he vouldn't be freaking out." Gilbert growled.

"Yeah dude. Feli gets spooked easily and if you keep scaring him, then we're gonna have a problem." America agreed.

Hermione looked scandalized that the two would dare back talk a professor. Ron was staring at them as if they were insane. But they couldn't necessarily have Italy freaking out and revealing what they actually were in the process of crying for Germany. England wouldn't be very happy if that happened. In fact, he might murder them for that.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." the potions master hissed.

Italy continued crying for his ally. Prussia looked at the Italian. "Ita, you have to calm down. Mein bruder is not coming. West is in Germany."

"Ve~ o-okay." the Italian sniffled.

By the time Gilbert had calmed Feli down, Snape had moved onto bullying Harry. He was saying something, but only Canada caught it. Prussia was distracted, Italy was trying to calm down, and America had just zoned out. From what the Canadian could understand, Snape already disliked Harry and was trying to belittle him. Matthew rolled his eyes and pulled out his quill to take notes after Snape had ordered them to.

He looked at his fellow nations. "You hosers realize that I'm not letting you copy, eh."

"What was that?" America asked loudly before realizing it was his brother. "Sorry Mattie. You really need to start standing out more."

"Another ten points from Gryffindor." Snape growled.

The Gryffindors groaned. That was at least thirty points Snape had taken in less than twenty minutes. A mildly annoyed look appeared on the teacher's face. "Settle down."

Instantly the class shut up. Prussia and Canada realized, Anerica would've too if he hadn't been doddling airplanes in the margins of his notebook, that Snape kind of had that talent Germany had. He could get and keep the room quiet. He just didn't do the yelling that Ludwig did. Prussia felt sickened that he found a similarity between his younger brother and this unawesome guy. He was going to have a serious talk with Germany when this was all said and done.

"Jones!" Snape yelled, shocking America. "Repeat what I just said."

"Sorry dude, I kind of tuned out when you started being biased and using slander against Harry." America replied cheekily. "Never had much time for bias or slander being the hero and all."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your little cheek. Pay attention in the future."

"Whatever. Just refrain from slander cause that's not protected by the first amendment."

The class looked confused, save Snape, Hermione, and the nations. Prussia sighed. "Alfred, you are mein awesome friend, but you are such an unawesome dummkopf sometimes. Ve're in Scotland, not America. Your constitution doesn't apply here."

Snape had them start a potion for curing boils in partners. Canada was working with his brother while Italy was working with Prussia. The Italian's skill for cooking came in handy, considering his and Gilbert's was nearly perfect. But Snape found the tiniest of flaws and critized it, causing Feli to burst into tears. The professor found something wrong with everyone's potion, save Malfoy's.

Just as he was saying how Malfoy's potion was perfect, there was a loud hissing sound. A pudgy boy named Neville had melted his partner's cauldron and was drenched in the potion. Snape cleared the potion as boils appeared on Neville's face. The potions master instructed his partner to take him to the hospital wing before turning to Harry. Snape immediately started accusing Harry and took more points away from Gryffindor.

"Hey dude, Harry didn't have a thing to do with it." America snarled. "He was paying attention to his own potion. And that racist jackass Malfoy doesn't have a perfect potion. Both Feli's and Hermione's are better."

"Ja. Feli has an awesome natural talent for cooking und that Fräulein is awesomely smart." Prussia agreed.

Canada face palmed. Those two were going to get in trouble, then England would get angry and all four of them would get in trouble. Wonderful. Snape leaned in towards the two.

"Jones, Beilschmidt, you both have detention and I shall be writing to your guardians." he snarled.

"Hahaha! Like Iggy scares me." America laughed.

"Ja. I don't have an actual guardian. Brows just keeps an eye on me." Prussia added. "It's not like he can punish awesome me."

"Ten points from Gryffindor." the professor snapped.

The rest of the period passed uneventfully. After the period, Ron and Harry approached the nations. Feli greeted them excitedly. "Ciao! Are you having fun? I am but'a that guy was scary. I still love the subject though. They just'a need to get a new professore."

"Um. Yeah." Harry agreed, even though he had no idea what the Italian was rambling about. "Say, do guys want to come see our friend Hagrid with us?"

"Sì! I'd love to meet Signore Hagrid." Feli agreed.

"Sure dude." America replied.

"Ja. It could be awesome." Prussia said before turning to Canada. "Are you coming Birdie?"

"I guess, eh." Canada replied, hoisting Kumajirou into his arms. The six set off to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

**Of course Prussia and America are going to get in trouble on the first day. And Feli's a nartural at potions. I'll try to have the next update by Monday but I can't make any promises. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6: The Nation's Find a Worse Cook Than England

The four nations, a polar bear, and two English wizards headed down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on his door. There was loud barking noise and sounds of a gruff voice telling of the dog. Kumajirou started growling but stopped when Canada gave him some seal blubber. The door flung open, revealing the man that brought them over on the boats holding a crossbow.

He shooed his large boar hound and let them inside. The house consisted of one large room. Various meats hung from the ceiling, a copper pot was boiling over the fire, and there was a large bed in the corner.

"Better then that saukerl's house." Prussia noted.

"This is Ron." Harry introduced. "Alfred, Feliciano-"

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt und mein awesome Birdie, Matthew Williams." the Prussian cut off before turning to Canada. "Birdie, get out of the corner und come greet Hagrid. Honestly, you vonder vhy everybody either forgets you or mistakes you for your bruder."

Hagrid set rock cakes in front of them. Feli started whimpering and the other three nations had to agree. England's scones looked more appetizing and were probably more edible. Canada polietly accepted some so not to hurt Hagrid's feelings. Italy on the other hand, burst into tears when he was offered some. Hagrid was confused at this.

"He has had bad experiences vith British food und mein bruder can't tell him 'nein' vhenever he asks for pasta." Prussia explained. "Und I'm not eating any either because I almost died from British food."

"Come on Gilbert, it can't be worse than Iggy's food." America told him, taking one.

"Vell, you grew up eating that scheiße und it destroyed your taste buds, so it does surprise awesome me that you're eating British food. Also, knowing you, you see as a test of courage."

"So did you, eh." Matthew pointed out, struggling not to throw up the rock cake and trying to avoid breaking his teeth on it.

America took one bite and immediately set it down. It was too terrible for him to even eat and he ate fast food on a regular basis and grew up eating England's food. Eventually Canada pushed it away. Screw politeness. He wasn't missing a day of class due to food poisoning. Besides, he knew if America absolutely refused to eat it, than it was for good reason.

They started talking about their classes, the teachers. Finally, Hagrid turned to America. "Who's this 'Iggy' yeh keep talkin' about?"

"Oh, Iggy's me and Mattie's legal guardian. His real name's Arthur Kirkland but I call him Iggy." America explained.

"That's because you couldn't pronounce his name and he never corrected you until it was too late, eh." Canada pointed out.

America subtly (read very loudly) kicked his brother's leg. Hagrid didn't seem to notice as he turned to Gilbert. "An' what about yeh? I haven't heard yeh mention yer family."

"Um. I have West and a few other bruders. Mein Opa really vasn't around. He vas a soldier und he vas too busy vatching Feli's opa und making sure that dummkopf didn't get himself into too much trouble. I just hung around that Austrian loser Rodreich und that Hungarian saumench Elizaveta."

"What about your parents?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. They left mein bruders und awesome me vith Opa." Gilbert lied.

"What about yours Alfred and er... Matthew?" Harry asked the twins.

"Mom lost custody and we were separated for awhile until Iggy got both of us." America replied, coming up with a lie on the spot. "But enough about that stuff dude. It's depressing and we don't want to bore you with our childhood problems. It's in the past and we can't change that."

The changed the subject ato Ron's brother that works with dragons. The nations were suddenly very interested but only Italy expressed his curiosity. "Ve~ were does he work?"

"Romania." Ron replied.

"Really?" Feli asked. "Ve~ we have an friend that lives there. His name is'a Vladimir Popescu. He's much nicer then'a his Bulgarian friend Nicolai."

"That because Nicolai hit you vith a stick und West had to save you." Prussia pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I do remember crying about that."

They were interrupted by Harry finding an article over a break in at Gringotts that happened on his birthday. He asked Hagrid about it, but the man refused to reply. Eventually the nations and the wizards left to head up for dinner. Canada threw out what was left of his and America's rock cakes.

"Hagrid's nice and everything, but he's a worse cook than Iggy and that has to be a record." America stated. "Never again. I think I might have to go to the hospital wing because that shot gave me food poisoning."

"Normally I'd tell you to shut up, but I have to agree with you on this one." Canada agreed.

"Awesome me tried to varn you." Prussia taunted.

"Sí, Arthur's food looks'a better than those." Feli added.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to go longer next time. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Birthplace of Aviation, Dudes.

America was ecstatic. They were going to learn to fly. Of course it was going to be on a broomstick and they were learning with those blasted Slytherins, but still, it was flying. He could remember seeing the first flight at Kittyhawk, North Carolina. And he could remember Charles Lindberg and Amelia Earhart. Flying was in his blood. He even chose the Air Force to join whenever he goes to fight in a war.

"Will you settle down, eh?" Canada asked. "You're bouncing on your heels."

"Mattie, it's flying." he pointed out. "I haven't flown in forever."

"The last time was the mid-seventies, eh." Canada said softly that only America could hear. "It wasn't that long ago."

America crossed his arms and glared at the Canadian. "As fast as my people go, it is to me. Besides flying was created in my country."

"Technically birds have been flying forever and hot air balloons were used in Europe during the late 18th century." Canada pointed out. "Then again, you wouldn't have noticed that because you were too busy with setting up your government and trying to expand west."

"That hurts Mattie. Besides, hot air balloons are out of fashion." Alfred countered. "Anyway, Ohio is the birthplace of aviation. I think it's one of her-er... its official nicknames."

They sat down next to Harry, Ron, Prussia, and Italy. America noticed that Harry was upset. "What's with the long face dude? We're flying today."

"Figures you'd be excited about that." Prussia said sarcastically.

"The fact we have flying lessons with the Slytherins." Ron explained. "I told him that Malfoy's full of hot air."

"Ja, he is. Alfred has more experience then that saukerl, und he's never ridden a broom." Prussia told them. Ron gave him a confused look. "Airplanes. He's been on several airplanes. He even vants to be a pilot in the American Air Force."

"You guys have got to meet Dad sometime. He's obsessed with Muggles stuff." Ron told them.

Hermione reading _Quiditich Through the Ages_, trying to learn flying via a book. America laughed, drawing her attention. She gave him a confused look. "Dude, you can't learn flying through a book. You learn flying by experience."

She rolled her eyes and continued to read aloud from it, Neville hanging onto her every word. She was interrupted by the mail. A plain looking barn owl dropped a letter in front of Alfred. He studied the loopy writing on it and recognized it.

"It's from Iggy!" he told the others. He read it aloud to them. "_Alfred, you git. Must you insult me everytime you write or talk to me? I am not taking cooking lessons from Alistair. Do not write unless it's an absolute emergency. I am buried in paperwork and do not need to be informed that there is 'deadly shit' in a school full of children. It's a magic school, wanker. What the bloody Hell did you expect? Remember, do not break anything or get into serious trouble. Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland._"

Canada noticed the humans' confused looks. "He's not good with expressing his emotions."

"Ve~ Kiku says Arthur and Fratello are tsundere, but I don't really know what that is." Italy told them.

"I think it means something along the lines of they act cold und angry towards other people und aren't good at expressing their emotions in a way that doesn't come off as hateful." Prussia told him. "Kiku really didn't explain it. Then again, it's Kiku. Vhen does he ever give a straight answer? He's awesome, but his Japanese answers that are riddles und usually mean nein are so unawesome."

"Who's Kiku?" Harry asked.

"Ve~ he's one of my friends!" Feli answered. "He's from Japan and he's really formal, even though I've told him he doesn't need to be since we're friends. He doesn't like being touched and Luddy usually yells at me when I give'a him a hug. Alfred's been trying to expose him to American culture and he seems to like Italian and Greek culture too."

* * *

At three o'clock the nations went down to flying lessons near the Forbidden Forest. Alfred and Gilbert had to physically drag Feli towards it because it creeped him out. The Slytherins were already there, along with the school broomsticks. According to the Weasley twins, the school brooms sucked. The teacher, Madam Hooch, a hawk-like woman, was the last to arrive.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." she ordered.

Everyone stood by a broom. They were all in horrible condition. They were all ancient. Twigs were sticking out at odd angles. Some looked ready to snap in two.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" Madam Hooch instructed.

Everyone shouted "UP!" at the same time. A few people got their brooms to jump in their hands on the first try, including Harry and America. Canada's and Prussia's simply twitched on the ground and Italy's didn't move at all. America didn't understand why they couldn't just pick them up. It would be much simpler. These wizards were too complicated for his liking.

When everyone finally had their brooms, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms. Feli actually cried at the idea of getting on one and flying. He didn't have a problem wit airplanes, but he had bad experiences flying, mainly due to Poland's suggestion on how to upgrade an automobile for easy escape. When they were all on their brooms, Madam Hooch told them what they were going to do.

She started to count down, but Neville was too jumpy and kicked off too soon. He started rising higher and higher, not knowing how to bring himself down. America, being the hero, kicked off and went to Neville's hight.

"Don't worry dude, I'm the hero. I'll save you." he informed the boy as he grabbed Neville's broom.

Unfortunately, the brooms gave out and both the nation and the boy fell to the ground. Madam Hooch came over to them and declared Neville had a broken wrist. She turned to America. "And what about you?"

"I'm fine dude." America told her but his wince gave him away. He'd cracked a few ribs but knew he'd be fine as long as his lung wasn't punctured. They'd heal in an hour or two.

"Come on you two. Let's get you to the hospital wing." she said. She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you move while I take these boys to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on dears."

As they disappeared, Canada face palmed, Prussia sighed in annoyance, and Italy started freaking out because America was hurt. They were vaguely aware of Harry and Malfoy fighting. Next thing they knew, both boys were in the air. Malfoy pitched Neville's remembrall and Harry flew to catch it. As soon as he touched the ground, Professor McGonagall came out and took him into the castle.

"Scheiße!" Prussia swore softly that only Canada and Italy heard him. "This is so unawesome. Brows is going to be pissed ve let him get expelled vithin the first couple veeks."

* * *

**Here's a longer chapter to make up for the really short one from the last time. Kind of fitting that this chapter was released on Ohio's birthday, considering it is the birthplace of aviation. I have released a new crossover that is Hunger Games/Hetalia, so check that out if you have time. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. There are some direct quotes from the book in here. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Prussia Is Secretly Like Germany (Germany Had To Have Inherited His Traits From Somewhere)

"I can't believe you actually broke school rules and got rewarded!" America exclaimed before muttering to himself, "If I broke U.N. laws I'd get bombarded with preemptive strikes and invasions."

Prussia and Canada were just relived Harry didn't get expelled; otherwise they'd have never heard the end of it. Prussia through his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Tell me about it! West, mein klenier bruder, would have a hissy fit and Old Fritz would come back from the grave and give me Hell."

"Thanks... I guess?" Harry replied as he brushed the ex-nation off. "How are you, Alfred?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay. I just have a bunch of... bruises." he lied. He couldn't exactly say he broke some ribs and they magically healed before he even reached the hospital wing. "I just remembered, I gotta go do potions homework. Later dudes!"

He took off for the dorms, leaving the other three nations, Harry, and Ron staring after him in bewilderment. Ron glanced at Canada. "He doesn't really strike me as them type of bloke that cares about school."

"Oh he does, eh. Especially in math and science. To him, potions is kind of like chemistry. And he likes American history. He's really big into that, eh. Get him started and he could tell you every major event in the history of the United States." Canada replied.

"So, he's secretly a nerd that acts like a jock?" Harry asked.

The quiet nation grimaced knowing that wasn't really that close to the truth. "I wouldn't put it like that. Believe me, he's smarter than he lets on. He chooses to act stupid and not read the atomsphere. You don't want him acting his true intelligence. There's only one person that got a taste of that and they nearly ended up killing each other. But I wouldn't bring that up. I don't even know everything about what happened."

"Ve~ Are you talking about-" Italy started before Prussia put a hand over his mouth.

"Enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore." the ex-nation said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

The three nations and two humans returned to eating their meal in awkward silence. Ron and Harry were curious about what Matthew said because Alfred didn't seem like the type of person to want to lol someone. But they let it go because something in Gilbert's voice said he'd go on a murderous rampage if they stayed on the subject. Something told them he had been caught in the middle of whatever was going on between Alfred and the person he nearly killed.

"Ve~ I heard you're going to be dueling that Malfoy tonight, Harry." Italy said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Everybody stared at him in shock, not knowing how he could possibly know that. He was, after all, Feliciano Vargas and was known to not read the atomsphere. In fact, as far as Prussia and Canada knew, the only one worse at not reading the atomsphere was Spain. Canada and Prussia exchanged a look. They knew if it was true and Harry got caught, then he would definitely be expelled. And England would go ballistic.

"That's stupid. Only a dummkopf would sneak out in the middle of the night to duel an arschloch like Malfoy. Said dummkopf would guarantee expulsion." Prussia scoffed.

"Now you sound like Hermione." Ron commented as he stuffed his face.

Prussia winced. He might not look it, but he shared a lot of traits with Germany. And on of his pet peeves was messy people. People who spoke while they are got food particles and spit everywhere.

"Don't speak with your mouth open, bitte. You are not a schwein and it is unawesome for you to act like one. Actually, I take that back because schweine are actually awesomely clean animals. You are not a rodent, so don't be unawesome by acting like one." he requested. "And this Hermione girl sounds awesome, you should listen to her."

"And that would make Harry look like a coward." Ron pointed out.

"A person has to know what battles he should fight and what battles he should not." Prussia said sternly. "It is not a good idea to go to this duel."

"P-Gilbert's right, eh. Think about it, this could be a trap." Canada added. "What guarantee that Malfoy is showing up? Nothing. So, it might be best not to go because you're risking expulsion and there's no guarantee Malfoy's even coming."

"You guys are talking just like Hermione." Ron said with a mouthful of chicken.

Prussia glared, having asked him not to do that earlier. He got up and headed up to the dorms before he either snapped and gave everything away or turned into Germany and started cleaning. He probably would have done the former though, since he wasn't exactly as much of a neat freak as his brother. It was amazing Germany even put up with Italy and Austria considering how messy they were.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been super busy with finishing the school year and 4-H and FFA animals (I have goats and calves). And I am the treasurer of my FFA, so I've had FFA stuff all summer. I also went to FFA camp for a whole week and there was no wifi.**

**I am sorry for the short chapter, but I don't have the book on me right now to see what happens next (I know what happens but it's been a long time since I've read Harry Potter.) I don't know how often I'll update this one.**

**Anyway, question. How do you guys feel about OCs? This OC probably won't appear but might be referenced later on.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. (P.S. It is canon Prussia's serious and a neat freak like Germany, he just isn't as obvious with it and not to as much of an extent. And America is smarter than he acts, he just chooses not to read the atmosphere. And canonically Spain is the worst at reading the atmosphere.)**

**Again, I am sorry for the wait and the short chapter.**


	10. Author's Note

**This is not an update, sorry. I got a review from a guest named Reader-chan that said they didn't know what FFA was, which is perfectly understandable. As an FFA member I feel it's important to get the word out about what FFA is since I do reference it a lot in my author's notes. **

**The official name of the FFA is The National FFA Organization. It is on of the largest youth organizations in America and focuses on Agricultural Education. There are chapters in all 50 states, Puerto Rico, and the Virgin Islands. The organization used to go by the Future Farmers of America, but it was changed because agriculture isn't just farming. The "FFA" still stands for "Future Farmers of America," but most people just call it FFA since the name changed. There are FFA chapters everywhere, including big cities. In fact, the school with the most members is actually an agricultural school in Chicago.**

**So, I apologize for not explaining it sooner. I hope this helps and I will keep this up because, knowing me, I'll mention it again in the future.**

**With that being said, I have no clue when the next update will be. I have to get my goats and calf ready for the county fair in two weeks.**


End file.
